Second Chance
by Jewel1001
Summary: Hasselberry finds a mysterious girl washed up on the beach. Who is she? HasselberryxOC. SyrusxOC. JimxOC. ChazzxOC. ZanexOC. JadenxJesse. Requested.
1. Prologue

Hazeru - This story is a request for ThunderousViktory. Sorry it took so long to post.

Hera - This will have her OCs in it, so I didn't create them.

Hazeru - Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!

Prologue

Hasselberry hated sitting still. It was weird, he just liked to be on the move.

So naturally, he hated sitting on his own on the beach. It gave him too much time to think, and then he ended up dwelling on his problems. But his friends were busy today, each in their own way, and he didn't want to bother them.

It seemed that lately, they had all grown up a lot. Not obviously, from an outsider's point of view, but to each other, it was noticeable.

Jaden had matured, Syrus had more confidence, Alexis was independent, Chazz had moved to the Obelisk dorm …

Everyone had, in their own way, changed. Hasselberry liked to think it was for the better.

He himself had changed very little. Perhaps he had stopped hanging around with Jaden and Syrus so much. He had certainly stopped being so dependant on them, Jaden especially. His 'sarge' wasn't around as often as he used to be, and Hasselberry was surprised that he didn't mind so badly. Perhaps this was what he himself needed. A chance to be on his own.

So why did he hate it so much?

They had had a beach party but when the others retired, he had remained here. Why?

It was as if he knew there was something here for him today. Something that was calling for him, screaming his name.

And yet, there was nought but silence on the beach. The moon was in the sky and he knew that he should really get to his dorm, but he didn't want to. It felt wrong, like there was still something here that he needed to do.

With a gentle sigh, Hasselberry stood up and stretched his arms. He began to walk slowly along the edge of the water until he came to a patch of rocks. Sighing again, he began to climb them. In the back of his mind, he patted himself on the back for being able to climb the rocks so easily.

The sharp stones cut into his flesh but he managed to get himself easily over the top of the rocks, and he began the somewhat shorter journey down the other side.

This was a part of the beach that few people went to, mainly because it involved climbing over the jagged rocks to reach it. But the sand here was soft and white, untainted. There were shells here on this part of the beach, and Hasselberry often wondered if there would be coral or something under the water. He had never bothered with swimming to find out. Perhaps he should.

But not now.

Because right now, there was something new on the beach. Something that took Hasselberry's breath away and caused him to freeze.

Not some_thing_. Some_one_.

Lying on the beach, half in-half out the water, there was a girl.

She was bathed in the ocean from the waist down, though she was completely soaked. She must have washed up on the beach.

Hasselberry hadn't heard of anyone washing up on Duel Academy's beach, save for Zane and that was a rare, special circumstance. So he was certainly surprised to see this female lying there, unconscious.

He didn't know why, but he somehow thought that _this _was the reason he had remained here. Maybe Aster Phoenix had had a point, back in his first year here at Duel Academy. Maybe it was destiny.

Hasselberry knew that, destiny or not, he had to rescue this girl. He rushed to her side and fell to his knees in the sand beside her.

There, he took a minute to take in the girl's appearance. And it stunned him.

She had pale skin, and a scar that began at her ear and ended at her shoulder blade. She was wearing a dress in the style of the Native Americans, and a knee-length brown cloak. Matching her sense of dress, her feet were covered with moccasins.

The girl's hair was baby blue, with jade highlights. It was very long, flowing down her back to reach her knees.

Hasselberry didn't have to look at her any longer to know that this girl was beautiful.

He shook his head vigorously. He couldn't think about that sort of nonsense, he had to get her to the infirmary. Reaching over, he placed two fingers on the girl's neck, just to check - it was almost pointless, seeing as her chest was rising and falling steadily with her breathing.

A pulse was there, seemingly healthy. She seemed okay. But he had to be sure.

Gently, as if the girl was made of glass, Hasselberry lifted her off the ground and into his arms. She didn't weight very much. She wasn't tiny in size, but she wasn't tall, either. Medium height, and very pretty.

She didn't wake up, and he realised that she was unconscious. She may have hit her head or something, or passed out from shock, but he had better get her to the nurse. Not to mention that he had to tell someone about her.

There was no boat anywhere in sight, or a raft or anything that could have carried the girl. She was just here.

And she needed care.

Hasselberry adjusted his arms so that he could carry her comfortably, and then began his journey to the infirmary, wondered what he was going to tell the school nurse about the mysterious girl he'd found on the beach.

Hazeru - A girl washed up on the beach? Who is she?

Hera - R&R please. No flames.


	2. Chapter 1

Hazeru - Here's another chapter.

Hera - Just as a warning, this is mostly the introduction to the OCs. There are three, plus the mysterious girl on the beach.

Hazeru - There is another, but we'll meet them later ;)

Hera - For now, enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 1

"She just washed up on the beach?" Jaden asked.

"Yup. Just lying there on the sand" Hasselberry shrugged.

The gang was stood outside the closed door of the infirmary. It was morning - perhaps ten o' clock - and Miss Fontaine was checking the girl over a second time.

"Wow. Would you believe it?" Yuri muttered, folding her arms and shaking her head.

Yuri Graham was a student at Duel Academy, seventeen years old with violet eyes and black hair that stopped just below her shoulders. She was dressed in her usual attire of a tight black shirt, lilac vest, tight black pants and tan boots that reach half-way up her calves. There was a large boomerang made of bone strapped to her back, completing her appearance that began with her cowboy's hat - similar only to Jim Cook's.

Yuri was a great friend of Jim's, and even now was casually leaning against his shoulder.

Her twin sister, on the other hand, was standing at attention next to Axel Brodie.

Riona Greene was her twin sister, but she had been raised by their mother, while Yuri had been cared for by their father - hence the difference of their surnames. Riona had the same violet eyes and black hair, though hers was longer, reaching halfway down her back. She wore a spaghetti-strap dress with convenient slits that reached up to her thighs, over tight black pants. Her appearance was completed with an Obelisk vest, unbuttoned - more like what a male student would wear than a female - and neat white boots.

Riona had come with Axel from West Academy, and mostly hung around with him - and her rescued white tiger, Aerynn.

Riona and Yuri knew of their pasts, but didn't hang around together overly, like you might expect of twin sisters. Riona was usually with Axel, Yuri was usually with Jim.

But now both sisters shook their heads together.

"Poor girl" Riona muttered.

"She's okay, right?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, last Miss Fontaine said" Hasselberry shrugged. "I'm gonna sit with her until she wakes up."

Jaden nodded in approval.

Hasselberry looked at the gang of his friends.

Riona, Yuri, Jim, Axel, Alexis, Jaden, Jesse, Ava-Grace, Blair, Syrus, Atticus, and Chazz.

"So what's up with her?" Blair asked.

"Who knows?" Chazz muttered.

"She's okay, but not awake yet" Hasselberry said.

The gang stood in silence for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts. Hasselberry used that time to observe his friends properly.

He saw the way Yuri leaned against Jim - there had to be something more than friendship between them? He certainly thought so. The whole gang knew there was something going on between them, but Jim and Yuri still kept it quiet.

Unlike Riona and Chazz.

If Riona wasn't hanging around with Axel, then she was with Chazz. Riona and Chazz had been dating for a while. How far they had really gotten in an actual relationship - that was debateable.

And of course, there was Jaden and Jesse. The two had been together for a while now, basically since Jesse had arrived at Duel Academy. They were the sweetest little couple. They had been a little nervous about making their relationship public at first, since they were two males and 'homophobia' was unfortunately still common. But their friends had all accepted it easily enough, and nobody seemed to mind when they kissed in front of them.

And although he wasn't here at the moment - having little interest - Zane had a girlfriend, too: Ava-Grace.

Ava-Grace Andersen had come to the school not longer after Jesse. She was his twin sister, the younger of the two. Jesse was very protective of his sister, but he didn't stop her having a relationship with Zane Truesdale - even though Syrus wasn't keen on the idea at all.

/

Hasselberry shook his head to get himself out of his little daydream, and he smiled at his friends sadly.

"I'm gonna go back in and sit with her. Miss Fontaine says that we'll need her to give us details when she wakes up."

"Go" Jaden nodded.

"Try not to freak her out, Huckleberry" Chazz snorted, earning a few glares.

Hasselberry ignored the opinionated Princeton and went back into the infirmary, to sit with the still unconscious girl he had found on the beach.

Hazeru - Sorry if it's a bit confusing. Like I said, introductions.

Hera - There'll be more detail on the OCs later.

Hazeru - Next chapter: the mysterious girl wakes up.

Hera - R&R please.


	3. Chapter 2

Hazeru - Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter.

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 2

The fluttering of the girl's eyelids reminded him of the gentle flutter of a butterfly's wings. Behind those dusky eyelids, he could now see the blue of her irises. And the fear within them.

She moaned gently as she stirred in the infirmary bed, her head rolling to one side.

Hasselberry stood over still, his stance protective, but he crouched down slightly and fixed a smile on his face - this way, he'd seem less intimidating to the girl just waking up. She had been here a full day and these were the first signs of her regaining consciousness.

He did not speak until she had properly opened her eyes - a beautiful sea blue - and was focusing on him.

"Hey there" he said gently.

"Where … where am I?" she whispered, her eyes already scanning the white room in fear.

"Duel Academy. In the infirmary" he informed her.

"Duel Academy?" she muttered, holding her head. "How did I get here?"

"You washed up on the beach" Hasselberry said, sitting down on a chair next to her bed. "Were you on a boat?"

The girl bit her lip and looked down. She didn't want to answer that.

Hasselberry noticed the girl's hesitance, and resisted his natural instinct to make her answer him - she'd been through enough. No doubt she would feel more comfortable talking later, when she'd been assured that she was in no danger. But he still had no idea who she was. Well, he could always ask the basic questions and find out.

"What's your name?" Hasselberry murmured.

The girl's eyes met his own, their sea blue colour shining. Her baby blue hair fell over her face momentarily before slender fingers brushed it away. She twisted a lock of it around her pinkie finger as she spoke.

"Alexanderia Lyna" she muttered, so softly that he barely heard her.

"Alexanderia" he whispered.

It was a strange name, unlike the simple name 'Alexandra'. Evidently, she agreed with him.

"You can call me Alex" she said, smiling faintly.

He nodded once.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

Hasselberry focused on the blue of her eyes and the shell pink of her lips. This was the first thing she had asked him directly, without being promoted by anything he had said beforehand.

"Hasselberry" he said, and he reached his hand out.

Alex smiled at him as she placed her hand in his own and let him close his fingers around her own.

"So this is Duel Academy" she said, her voice lighter than before. "I've heard about it but I've never been here."

Her voice was lighter and seemingly more carefree, and a smile had taken its place on her face. But Hasselberry could see - because he was watching her so closely - that she was twisting her fingers together nervously. She was still uncomfortable and probably scared.

He wanted to say something more, but he didn't get a chance, because there was a knock on the door and two people entered.

Alex looked up at the two newcomers, fear in her eyes. But she relaxed when she saw a woman who was quite obviously a teacher and a boy who was quite obviously a student.

"Oh, hey, you're up" the boy grinned, walking over to the side of the bed and standing next to Hasselberry.

Hasselberry looked up at the other boy with ease - they were obviously friends. He was probably here to check on Hasselberry.

"How are you feeling?" the teacher asked.

Alex stared in confusion at her, and at the boy in the red jacket, not knowing what to say. Thankfully for her, Hasselberry noticed her hesitation and came to her rescue.

"This is Miss Fontaine. She's the school nurse" he said, gesturing to the teacher. "And this is the Sarge. Eh, I mean, this is Jaden." He grinned sheepishly.

"Hasselberry, how long has she been awake?" Miss Fontaine asked.

"Five minutes" he shrugged. "Her name's Alex."

"I see. Well, Alex, you've had quite the ride" Miss Fontaine said, smiling sympathetically as she laid one hand on Alex's shoulder gently. "It's a lucky thing that Hasselberry found you when he did, or the cold water could have proven problematic for your body temperature."

Alex didn't really understand fully, but one part of the nurse's words jumped out at her, screaming the truth. She turned to Hasselberry.

"You found me?"

"Yeah. He carried you here" Jaden answered for him, while Hasselberry himself blushed slightly.

"It was no big deal."

Hasselberry looked into the other's eyes. It was no big deal that he had carried her here, but … if he had actually saved her life? Well, it was different. And it was huge.

There were emotions in her eyes that he could read - which surprised him, since he had never been good at just looking in someone's eyes and seeing their feelings. It looked like the girl had many things to say that she couldn't. A hundred speeches, a thousand words.

But the only word that passed from her lips was "thanks."

Hazeru - She's a bit strange, right? All will be revealed!

Hera - She's had coffee -.-' R&R please


	4. Chapter 3

Hazeru - I am SOOOO sorry for the long wait.

Hera - This chapter's also kinda short, but it's the beginning of something special ^.^

Hazeru - Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 3

The girl's long, baby blue hair swayed gently in the wind. The highlights the colour of jade that ran through the soft-looking strands were more accented outdoors; the sunlight hitting her hair made those highlights glow, to the point were Hasselberry began to wonder if it was natural or not, but then he remembered that this girl had most likely not had time recently to get her hair done - hadn't she washed up on a beach only three days ago, after all?

This was Alexanderia's first day out of the infirmary, and she was allowed out of the nurse's supervision only on the condition that someone - Hasselberry - was with her at all times, and only one or two people at a time since Miss Fontaine didn't want the girl to become overcrowded.

Hasselberry had volunteered to accompany Alexanderia out today - it wasn't that nobody else would, it was just that he wanted to. Over the last three days, he had spent a lot of time in the hospital wing with the girl, and he was slowly becoming fond of her.

She was, he supposed, a rather attractive young woman. Her blue eyes were the best part of her, in his opinion - so vivid, so bright and capturing of detail. Hasselberry admired those eyes, that always stared intently at the person with whom she was speaking, looking them in the eye.

Now, Hasselberry stood back as Alexanderia stood on the shore of the same beach where she'd washed up three days previously. Her hair whipped in the wind, one armed bent behind her head and her clothing - newly washed - blowing gently.

She turned around to look at Hasselberry.

"Thanks for bringing me out, Hasselberry. It's nice to be out of that place."

Hasselberry wished that he could ignore the blush that he knew was rising to his cheeks. Damn it, why did this one girl have this effect on him?

"Eh, it's no trouble, little lady" he said, squaring his shoulders in a manly way.

"I hope I'm not taking you away from time with your friends …" Her voice trailed off and she turned away.

"Alexanderia?"

"Hasselberry, I want you to know something. But … you can't tell anyone else, right?"

Hasselberry walked over to her and nodded, looking her in the eye to prove to her that he was being honest when he promised not to tell.

"You know how I said my name was Alexanderia Lyna?" she said, continuing at his nod. "Well, I want you to call me that. Well, call me Alex, I mean. But … it's actually my middle name. My real name is Draga."

"Draga." It was a statement, not a question. "So … why don't you want anyone to know your name?"

Worry flashed through the girl's blue eyes like lightning before she bowed her head slightly, letting her hair fall over her face to hide her expression.

"I want you to call me Alex. You can't tell anyone!" she said, her voice pleading, and when she raised her head, her eyes were begging.

Hasselberry nodded, unable to say anything. "Sure, Alex."

The girl's smile widened a little before she turned away once more, staring out over the water.

And, unknowingly, she began to talk.

"You know, Hasselberry, you're really easy to talk to. All the guys I knew, back at … where I used to be … well, they all sucked. They were bigheaded and in love with themselves. But here, with you … I like it better. You're really easy to get along with Hasselberry."

It was too stunning a speech for Hasselberry to speak, and by the time he'd regained full control of his lips and almost began to form words, she was talking again.

"Sorry if I freaked you out. Guess I'm kind of forward when I'm too comfortable, huh?" she smiled.

"No …" he whispered, his cheeks bright red and begging her with his eyes to continue.

She obeyed.

"I guess I kind of like you, y'know?" she whispered, turning away the minute the words left her lips, hiding her blush.

But Hasselberry grabbed her gently and turned her around. He smiled.

And then folded the girl into his strong arms in a gentle embrace, his smile widened when he felt her arms closing around his waist.

Hazeru - Aww, how sweet.

Hera - No flames. Please R&R.


End file.
